My Little Flower
by Hitomi-Koi-Ko
Summary: When Harley shows up on Ivy's doorstep declaring that she has changed and is now sane and no longer a criminal and wants to be friends again, but does something more transpire? This story will follow these two from renewal, to a whole new world that neither of them were looking for yet will grow to love? Rated M for future chapters.


Harley looked up at the small two story building in front of her. The building, plain in style, yet a bit beaten down. Not in the greatest of neighborhoods either, though Crime Alley never really was all that great in the first place. Harley sighed as looking down at the ground. She had been working on getting better for the last year. Working with Gotham's best doctors to help her get past the criminal career.

Yep, that is right, little old Harley had finally given up her life of crime and was now declared sane. Harley Quinn was now sane. She wanted nothing to do with Joker anymore or anything that had to do with hurting others. She turned him in to Batman on where to find him and any plans he was thinking of. Harley was completely done with anything criminal.

The last year was hard for her. There were times when she wanted to give up and just take the easy route of going back to _him. _Though she knew that if she always went that route that she would never get better and never shed this criminal side of her. So for a year she was doing anything but follow that painful road. The road of beatings, getting caught, yelling, and abuse. Harley shook her head as smiling. She was finally here, the road she always wanted, a normal life.

Though the reason she was in Crime Alley, well, that is a totally different story. This, this is where our lovely story begins. Where the small blonde was trying to work up her courage to walk up to the front door and knock. Though it was as if she was frozen to her spot. Marked by untold nervousness. She sighed deeply, finally pushing herself to move. She made the twelve steps up to the faded white door of the small home.

She rose her hand slowly, ringing the doorbell. She listened to hear if there was any movement inside. She panicked when she didn't hear anything at first, then the sound of shuffling and grumbling could be heard. The door was yanked open quickly to reveal a moss skinned beauty. "This better be damn important, it is three in the morning!" The beauty said then stopped when she saw Harley. The look on her face was as if she saw a ghost. "Harl..." She said again as looking at the blonde.

Harley began to fidget as eyes were on her. "Hey Red.. I mean Pammy." Harley said as smiling a small bit. "I know it has been a while, but mind if I come in? I want to talk." Ivy shook her head to get her thoughts together. "Yeah sure, come in." She moved to the side a bit to let the ex-Harlequin through the small door way.

Once both were sitting in the living room each nursing cups of tea in their hands, that Pamela insisted on making. The silence that hung over them was only what Harley feared would be a prediction of what was to come. Harley took a quick sip of her tea, licking her lips afterward.

"Sorry I have been away for a while." "A year is more than a while Harl." Harley looked down at her lap at that response. "Just where did you venture off to hun?" Harley opened her mouth then closed it again before sighing, "I was getting better Pammy. I'm done with crime, with Joker, with everything. I am certified as sane. I just wanted to apologize for leaving and for everything bad I have done to you."

Silence enveloped them again, here it came, here came the yelling, the whole 'why did you do that?!'; but it never came. Instead came a hug. Harley was absorbed into a tight hug that was Ivy. Ivy smiled as hugging Harley, "I am so proud of you sweetie, you are finally away from that abusive clown." Harley blinked and began to cry, returning the hug.

Harley woke to the feeling of the sun on her face. The sun streaming in from the living room window. The blinds open all the way, with Ivy standing near them, cleaning up a bit. Picking up the cups from last night. The redhead looked up when she felt eyes on her, she smiled at the small blonde. Harley sleepily smiled back as siting up. Working out kinks in her bones from sleeping on the couch. "Thank you for letting me sleep here last night Pammy." Harley stood as grabbing her jean jacket, "I really should be going though."

"Do you have any place to stay?" Ivy replied from the kitchen over the sound of water. "Not really, but I figure I can find a place through the hospital just until I get money." Harley pulled on her jacket, but was stopped when she felt a hand on her arm, "Stay here, I couldn't stand you being out there alone in a flea bag place they would put you up in. Stay here Harl, please? I mean it won't be too much, just stay out of the the greenhouse, don't bother the plants, and clean up after yourself."

Harley blinked confused, as looking at the hand on her arm, "Yah sure Red? I mean I don't want to put you out." "Nonsense, it would be a great addition, besides, free rent for now." Ivy said as smiling, taking her hand off Harley's arm. Harley nodded as taking her jacket back off and placing it on the coat rack near the front door. "Alright Red, but let me know when I am a bother. I really want to prove I am better!"

The sudden declaration made Ivy chuckle, "Oh, of course Harl, when don't I?" Harley giggled as bending down to fold the blanket that was placed on her last night. "This is true Red, you always tell me when I am a nuisance." Ivy stopped what she was doing and turned to Harley, "You are never a nuisance, you just do stupid things Harl." Ivy looked at the small blonde, trying to look into her eyes.

"You understand me? You are never a nuisance to me, never were. I don't know who put that in your head, but you aren't. Never think like that again. Got it?" Harley looked up but didn't respond. "Got it Harl?" "Yeah I get it, thanks Red." Harley said as nodding, placing the folded blanket on the top of the couch. "Can we go shopping Red? I have some money, but I really need some new clothes." Ivy laughed as moving towards the door for her sweater, "Let's go then Harl." Harley beamed with happiness as running to the coat rack, grabbing her jacket and running out the door.

* * *

**Here is chapter one of this story! I am sooo happy to have this chapter out! I wrote this and the beginning of chapter two in one day, however I sat on this story for a while because I wasn't sure if anyone would like it. Then I was like I just want to put this out because it would be amazing to write and I figured it would be nice to read. Well I hope you guys like this! This is kind of a slow chapter, but chapter two picks up some more! So I hope I got everything right and all! Sooo please review and let me know how it is! **

**~Hitomi**


End file.
